After Midnight
by Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark
Summary: Cada noche Harry se va del castillo para reunirse con George Weasley y apoyarse mutuamente. Fem!Harry x George. ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN, versión original de alrightginger.


**After Midnight.**

 **Escrito por _alrightginger._**

 **Traducido por _Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y este maravilloso fanfic que estoy traduciendo lo escribió la aun mas maravillosa alrightginger. Thank you by let me translate this fic.

* * *

 **N/A: Esto es un Fem!Harry. La autora** **decidió** **mantener Harry como nombre pero como la abreviatura de Harriet.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

-¿Así que también estarás yendo a Hogwarts en el otoño, Harry?

Harry casi se atraganto con su bebida gracias a la pregunta de la Sra. Weasley. No estaba segura del porqué, pero cada vez que se la hacían, la tomaba por sorpresa. Sentía como si la gente estuviera cuestionando su lugar en el mundo, y hacia donde se dirigía. Por supuesto que regresaría a Hogwarts, se dijo a sí misma la primera vez que la pregunta apareció en su mente, porque ese era su hogar.

¿Verdad?

-Sí,- dijo una vez que recupero la compostura- tengo muchas ganas de volver.

¿Cierto?

Ella no estaba completamente segura.

Harry se encontraba rodeada por los Weasley como lo había hecho la mayor parte de su vida. Ya que la Sra. Weasley había insistido en tener una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella en la Madriguera y Harry, quien no encontró argumentos para demostrar que la Sra. Weasley no tenía que hacerse tantos problemas, estaba más feliz de lo que había sido en los últimos meses celebrando su cumpleaños número 18 con las personas que eran lo más cercano a una familia. Aunque, Harry sintió y estaba segura de que los demás lo hicieron también, la perdida de aquellos que no estaban en la habitación (uno que ya no podía estar con ellos, y el otro que había elegido no estar allí ya que no estaba preparado para tales eventos de celebración por el momento) redujeron la atmosfera un nivel o dos.

-A George le hubiera encantando asistir, cariño. Es solo que… es solo que…

-Él no está listo. Realmente, Sra. Weasley, está bien. Lo entiendo- Y Harry en serio lo hacía. ¿Cómo podría esperar que una persona continúe después de prácticamente perder una parte de sí mismo? Su corazón se rompió por George. –Estoy feliz de estar con todos ustedes. En serio.

La Sra. Weasley sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y la sostuvo por el hombro, igual que una madre, supuso Harry. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma y, tal vez a la Sra. Weasley, Harry llevo su mano a la de ella y la sujeto con fuerza.

-Siempre una chica tan dulce. Siempre has sido una Weasley honoraria para mí, Harry. Espero que algún día uno de mis muchachos lo haga oficial.

Un sonrojo cubrió a Harry ante esto. Y Ron, que estaba a su izquierda, resoplo causando que se atorara con el pollo que estaba comiendo.

-¡Le diré eso a Charlie, mama!

Harry le dio un codazo, pero le sonrió de todos modos.

-Eres tan tonto.- dijo Harry.

-Pero aun así me amas.- le respondió Ron.

-Lo hago. No es la forma en que la Sra. Weasley quiere. Pero Hermione probablemente se sienta agradecida de que no sea así.

Fue el turno de Ron para enrojecerse y empujar a Harry.

-Cierra la boca, Harry.

Ron todavía no apreciaba las burlas sobre Hermione, a pesar de que los dos fueran una pareja, o al menos estuvieran besándose. Hermione actualmente estaba con sus padres, que habían recuperado sus recuerdos y no estaban felices con ella. Así que ella estaba atrapada con ellos todo el verano hasta que la escuela comenzara.

La escuela estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y finalmente el trio se reuniría de nuevo. Se sentía raro, pensó Harry, para ellos estar separados después del viaje que habían tenido juntos.

Pero se preguntó, si con todo lo que habían pasado los meses anteriores, si alguna vez volverían a tener la dinámica grupal que tenían antes.

* * *

Harry apenas le había prestado atención a la clasificación del sombrero. Ya que la Directora McGonagall (título que aún no sonaba natural para Harry después de pasar años refiriéndose a ella como Profesora) la había llevado a ella y al resto de los estudiantes que habían estado en séptimo el año anterior a una mesa propia.

-¿Porque no estamos en Gryffindor?- Le siseó Harry a Hermione sentada a su lado.

-Honestamente Harry.- susurro Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos.- Estoy segura de que si escuchas, McGonagall nos lo dirá después de la clasificación.

-Es que me está molestando- refunfuño Harry.

Pero todo lo que recibió fue un muro de silencio por parte de Hermione, y un gesto de acuerdo de Ron.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry observo a los estudiantes que habían decidido, como ella, regresar a Hogwarts. La mayoría le resultaba familia, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil, y (impactantemente para Harry) Draco Malfoy también había regresado. Este último parecía incomodo siendo el único Slytherin en la mesa. Y Harry se preguntó, dado que era el comienzo de una nueva era, por así decirlo, y Draco le había perdonado la vida cuando la capturaron, si es que deberían enterrar sus varitas y su maquillaje. Justo cuando estaba pensando esto, Malfoy la miro con ojos furiosos. Y Harry rodo sus ojos infantilmente. Ella comenzaría mañana con su intento de hacerse amiga de él.

-¡Harry! El discurso está por comenzar, deja de molestar a Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

Harry lo hizo. Se había perdido toda la clasificación y ahora McGonagall estaba tomando su lugar frente a las mesas como Dumbledore había hecho durante años antes que ella. Harry sintió una punzada de tristeza al pensar en su antiguo Director. ¿Cómo era posible sentir que alguien, quien claramente había vivido una vida larga y completa, se había ido tan pronto? Sin embargo, no fue capaz de analizarlo más, porque McGonagall había comenzado su discurso.

-Bienvenidos sean, aquellos que están aquí por primera vez, y los que regresaron una vez más a Hogwarts.

La multitud que rodeaba al Gran Comedor se sumió en silencio.

-Aquellos que volvieron pueden notar que Hogwarts, como muchos de ustedes, ha cambiado. Se ha roto. Y mientras hemos trabajado incansablemente para reparar y reconstruir todo lo que podemos, esa cicatriz permanecerá para siempre. Algunos, tal vez entiendan la referencia.

Harry trago saliva. Esta vez, no tratando de alcanzar y cubrir la cicatriz visible en su frente, sino la que estaba oculta gracias a su túnica en su pecho. La maldición asesina que le había golpeado el corazón le había dejado una marca similar, pero más fea.

-Las cicatrices, sin importar si son visibles o no, cuentan una historia. Las cicatrices que cubren Hogwarts cuentan la historia de una estructura que no se derrumbara en combate gracias a los que pelean dentro de sus propias paredes. Muchos de ustedes volvieron y lucharon para defender este castillo, y gracias a ustedes, Hogwarts sigue en pie para darnos la bienvenida a casa.

De repente, Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero a juzgar por el lloriqueo que provenía de Hermione, no era la única conmovida.

-Les doy las gracias. Desde el fondo de mi corazón se los agradezco.

Los aplausos sonaron alrededor del Gran Comedor y algunos de los estudiantes mayores comenzaron un coro de _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, ¡Enséñanos algo nuevo!_ McGonagall sonrió y, después de un momento, levanto las manos para silenciar a la multitud.

-Aquellos que vuelven para terminar su educación en el octavo año, les damos la bienvenida especialmente, y los aplaudimos por enfrentar el desafío. Sin embargo, debido a la sobrepoblación ya no residirán en sus casas anteriores, si no en una residencia separada, y su sala común se ha configurado para ustedes en el primer piso…

 _-¿Tenemos que estar todos juntos?_

 _-¡Ronald! ¡Silencio! ¡Estas siendo infantil!_

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con la angustia de Ron por la situación, pero no lo dijo por lo cerca que estaba de Hermione.

-Los cuartos han sido configurados para que dos suites compartan un baño, y les permitiré tomar la decisión adulta de elegir a su propio compañero de habitación _del mismo sexo._ Pero si no puedes actuar como un adulto…

-Bueno, eso no es tan malo.- susurro Hermione.

-Sí, supongo que no- le contesto Harry.- ¿Que dices, Hermione? ¿Quieres compartir conmigo?

-¡Harry!

Harry decidió ignorar el resto del discurso de McGonagall después de que dijo que ya no se les permitiría jugar en el equipo de Quidditch.

* * *

Harry no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero no había podido dormir en los últimos meses. Cada vez que dormía lo hacía con pesadillas y se sentía aún más inquieta. A pesar de que ella tenía a los Weasley y a Hermione, se sentía sola. No estaba muy segura de cómo lo había logrado, pero había conseguido pasar todo el verano sin una noche de sueño decente. Y su regreso a Hogwarts no pareció romper su nueva rutina.

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro y miro alrededor de su nuevo dormitorio. Cuando McGonagall había dicho que los de octavo año vivirían en el primer piso, no imaginaba en sus sueños más extraños que habían remodelado el baño de Myrtle la llorona como dormitorio. Myrtle, en lugar de llorar por la destrucción de su "hogar", se había sentido muy feliz con los cambios y se había considerado el fantasma oficial de su casa. Parecía, a falta de un término mejor, levantar su ánimo.

-¿No es genial, Harry?- Myrtle le había dicho flotando a su alrededor.- Podemos ser compañeros de habitación. Y grandes amigas para el final del año.

Harry no compartía las esperanzas de Myrtle.

No sintiéndose inclinada a estar encerrada y en silencio en la pequeña habitación mientras Hermione dormía tranquilamente cerca de ella, Harry agarro un abrigo y decidió salir. Agradecida por su capa de invisibilidad, que la hacía pasar desapercibida no solo a través del castillo sino también con Myrtle, Harry decidió aventurarse por el túnel que conducía a Hogsmeade.

Después de todo ella era, como McGonagall había dicho, una adulta ahora. Y como un adulto normal, una bebida después de un largo día sonaba genial. Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que los adultos no necesitaban colarse por un túnel y salir por Honeydukes, que era actualmente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

 _Oh, que se le va a hacer,_ pensó ella.

La caminata hacia Hog's Head fue mucho más larga después de que la abuela de Neville destruyera el túnel que había estado escondido en Hogwarts y que conducía directo al bar, pero Harry estaba agradecida por la caminata. Era una noche agradable y ella tenía tiempo que matar antes de que llegara el amanecer y con este su primer día de clases.

-Ah, pero si es la Señorita Potter.- Aberforth apenas levanto la vista de la ventana que estaba limpiando en un patrón circular. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Harry de Aberforth. Él nunca la miro con admiración. De hecho, a veces actuaba como si su presencia fuera molesta para él. Y eso era acogedor para ella.- ¿No debería estar en la escuela? No pensé que la vería tan seguido ahora.

Harry cerró la puerta tras ella. Había obtenido, según lo que Aberforth había asegurado, una mala costumbre. Solo tomaba una copa o dos por noche, así que solo podía asumir que la mala costumbre era que fuera todas las noches. Él no era bueno como compañía, pero esto estaba bien para Harry. Ella solo estaba allí por el alcohol. Y si ella lograba que se abriera y hablara sobre su hermano y hermana (como lo haría en ocasiones cuando el mismo tomaba unas copas), bueno eso era una ventaja.

-Lo siento, Aberforth.- le dijo con una sonrisa al sentarse en la barra.

Su única respuesta fue deslizarle un whisky de fuego. Harry nunca podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de ardor en su garganta después del primer sorbo.

-Sabes,- comenzó antes de tomar otro sorbo. Aberforth se había volteado pero sabía que la seguía escuchando. Él siempre lo hacía.- No tenemos permitido volver a nuestros viejos dormitorios.

Aberforth se giró levantando una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces donde te han puesto?

-Conoces el baño donde Myrtle solía rondar llorando… Oh, espera, probablemente fuiste a Hogwarts antes de eso…

Aberforth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Conozco a Myrtle, niña.

-¡Bien, bien!- Harry se disculpó mientras levantaba sus manos.-De todos modos, pusieron su baño en los dormitorios para nosotros y ahora ella es nuestra autoproclamada fantasma de la casa.

Aberforth resoplo. Ya sea que lo admitiera o no, él lo encontraba divertido.

-Ella tiene la impresión de que las dos seremos mejores amigas después de este año.

-Bien, quizás así dejes de molestarme.

Harry tomo otro trago e hizo una mueca ante el ardor.

Estaba a punto de responder con una inteligente, influenciada por el whisky de fuego, replica cuando la puerta de Hog's Head se abrió de golpe. Casi haciendo que Harry se atragante con su trago.

 _Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre_ , pensó para sí misma.

Cuando se recuperó, noto que Aberforth estaba mirando la puerta. Ella no sabía si esto significaba peligro o algo parecido porque Aberforth no era del tipo que miraba sin importar quien entrara.

-De acuerdo, Aberforth.-la voz sonaba arrastrada pero Harry, reconociéndola, se dio vuelta de inmediato- Rosmerta me echo. No me decepciones.

Frente a ella está un muy borracho George Weasley.

El la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry estaba seguro de que su visión estaba borrosa. Y estaba tratando de distinguir quien o cuantas personas estaba frente a él. Ella vio como sus ojos se ensancharon con la comprensión después de un momento.

-Oh mierda.- dijo George tambaleándose.- Hola, Harry.

Y luego cayó al suelo.


End file.
